New Life
by Lillianna08
Summary: Rosalie reflects on her new life as a vampire before killing Royce King Jr.


AN: I'd never thought I'd write anything on Rosalie but this idea just popped into my head while I was reading Eclipse. The one thing I'm unsure about in this story is if Rosalie actually found Emmett before or after she killed Royce I could only find out that she found Emmett two years after her transformation. I thought that it was probably unlikely for her to have killed Royce as a new born because control would've been too difficult so I had her find Emmett first. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosalie or any part of the plot and characters in the Twilight Saga.

Dusk was rapidly falling and most people had already gone inside. Only one lone white figure rushed from street to street much faster than any human possibly could.

She had waited a long time for this moment. This thirst for revenge had taken over her mind as soon as the pain had disappeared from her limbs and she had accepted what she'd become. It was hard to concentrate back then however and her blood thirst had won importance wise. For the next few months she had learned to control herself and had tried to adjust to her new lifestyle. When she had first looked into a mirror she had been pleased but soon she began to blame and in a way hate her beauty.

She had found Emmett a year later. When she'd first smelled his blood it immediately drew her to him. She'd had no clue how alluring and potent the scent of human blood could be. She saw the bear first and shooed him away. He was _hers_. Then hesitating for a second she looked down at his face and something in it snapped her out of the bloodlust. His face showed that he was in pain, that was to be expected, but there was more to his face. It shone with an almost childish innocence and even now his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

He had looked up at her and whispered, "Are you an angel?" before finally losing consciousness. That had done it for her and with a sudden certainty she knew that he would be her saviour. That he would be the one to fix her soul.

She had carried him back to Carlisle struggling with the scent of his blood for the whole time. But she just couldn't kill him. For some reason she felt that killing him would cause her much pain. She was worried that he wouldn't make it, that he would die in her arms. Finally reaching the house she selfishly begged Carlisle to change him even though she herself hated this life.

Carlisle had obliged and she had waited by Emmett's side while the flames overtook him. He was in agony but seemed to be under the illusion that Carlisle was God and that she herself was an angel. She liked being called an angel. He made her feel more alive than she had ever felt in this new life.

She had stayed with him during his newborn times and her plan for revenge had been delayed but not forgotten. She had been surprised that he didn't think she was selfish and shocked that he could make her laugh, something she hadn't done in a long time.

Her feelings towards him began to grow and when it became clear that he too wanted more from her than just friendship she realised that she couldn't move on without dealing with her past. She was sure that if she'd visited some stupid shrink that he would have told her that she should talk about it and that "violence isn't an answer". She disagreed.

She had thought of a way to come to terms with her past and it didn't involve talking things out. She couldn't stand the thought of him being out there somewhere and tricking other foolish girls like she had been tricked.

She had been very careful around Edward whose gift she despised and had not thought of her plan for revenge purposefully. She didn't like Edward very much because he didn't want her like every other man. She had gotten used to all of the flattery and admiration in her short life and she looked even more stunning now as an immortal. Sometimes she entertained thoughts of him being gay however he didn't display an interest in guys either. Edward was just a mystery.

It had been Esme that had helped her most during her first year because she had experienced something very similar and could relate to her on the basis of her own human experiences. Esme had told her that she had to try to forget and move on but that was difficult for her. She held onto those last human moments, reliving the terror and pain and planning to cause them much more pain.

Emmett had found her after she killed the second one and she had told him the truth. He had been shocked of course but she found that he understood her more than anyone else. He had wanted to come with her tonight, he wanted to kill Royce himself but she had refused to let him come. This was something she had to do herself although she would've loved to have him by her side.

She had killed the other three and she never once regretted it. In those moments, when she looked into their eyes and remembered what they had done to her, it was hard to control herself. But she had managed and she was very grateful. She would've hated to have their blood inside of her.

She had bought the wedding dress yesterday and it was cut in a similar way to the one that she would've had if she'd called her Dad to drive her home on that fateful night. If she would've been smarter, less selfish or less beautiful. She banished those thoughts from her mind. What was done was done and there was no way she could ever undo it.

He had been hard to find and had obviously heard what had happened to his friends. She hoped he knew exactly what was coming for him. He probably thought he was safe, his whereabouts unknown, however anyone can be found for enough money. He had killed her and now it was his turn to pay.

She stepped into the building she had scouted during the day. It was a place that she might have like once upon a time, the furniture was very expensive and arranged with care, guild framed mirrors were on the walls and elegant rugs on the floor. It held nowhere near the same appeal, she immediately hated the place. It was too cold and stuffy. She wanted to be back home already, to be finally done with this business. Emmett would be waiting for her.

Two men stood by the door and when she silently walked up to them their eyes widened in surprise. They obviously weren't expecting the killer their master was so afraid of to be a woman as beautiful as she was. Their eyes raked over her body hungrily.

"Hello beautiful, may I invite you to tea?" One of them asked. She hadn't planned on killing the guards. She was just going to knock them unconscious. But now seeing their faces with expressions that reminded her painfully of the night she had already been thinking about too much she didn't hesitate and broke their necks.

The door she now faced was thick and looked like the door to a safe. Although it was obviously locked she didn't bother looked for the code she forced it open with her new strength.

He was there. He didn't look like she remembered him. He seemed to have aged greatly and the terror that had caused him to lock himself up in a windowless vault protected by two guards had also taken its toll on him. He wasn't her once beautiful suitor anymore. Wrinkles lined his face and it looked like he had gone prematurely grey.

He screamed when she entered. Rosalie Hale smiled.

AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
